


Good Girl

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Tumblr request, bossed around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Tumblr request: dominant Nick in bedroom.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Ignore any errors, will be edit soon.

The evening was quiet like usual on a chilly Sunday night in April. The scent of the lavender candle swayed across the living room setting in the relaxing mood for the evening. Each of you held a cold glass of hard amber liquor, slowly sipping the bitter taste. Without realizing the both of you side-eye each other, unable to control the feeling that was released. Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe it was the long weeks of not being physical with one another. The need to touch and taste each other had become overpowering. Nick, needed to feel you, taste you, and love you. His fingertips begged to touch your soft, delicate skin; his lips craved to kissed by yours, his tongues pled to taste the sweetest fruit that is of you. His heart beat harder while his brown eyes scan your body, the curves of your perfection as you sat across from him, reading your next novel.

His presence was overwhelming; you felt him hovering over you. Your eyes looked up innocently at the brown eyes that stared right down at you; the hunger look they gave shook your core. You knew what he needed, and truth be told, you needed it too. Your eyes still locked, lost and almost mesmerized that you didn’t even realize he had removed your book from your hands.

‘Take off your shirt.’ He demanded.

You obey, slowly taking off your shirt; you're eyeing never leaving his. Goosebumps rose across your bare skin, and you shiver at the coldness around you. His hot breath tickled down your neck when he leaned in towards you, his wet lips barely touching your ear. He whispered something you couldn’t make out, his words were too soft and weak to make out what he said but before you could even say anything a soft moan passed your dry lips. His tongue traced your ear, as his hands placed on each side of your hips; gripping onto your pajama shorts.

“Off.” He groaned.

You lifted your bottom up as he yanked the shorts off you. You felt vulnerable sitting there nude as his eyes stared at your bare body like some art. His fingertips traced up your neck, slowly. Your breathing became heavier while your heart beat harder that you swore it was going to jump out of your chest. His hand gripped your soft hair, hard. Without realizing you found yourself on your knees, eyes closed.

“Open your eyes.”

His raspy voice sent a shiver down your spine, shook your core in the most pleasant way possible. Slowly, you opened your eyes, and you are met with the smirk that you fell for months ago. “Good girl” you hear, and you knew he was pleased for obeying.

“Be a good girl now.”

He dropped his pants, only to relieve his hard cock. No matter how long you’ve been with him, you are still impressed by the size of his cock. And it matched his cocky attitude. Nick’s hand once again found their way onto your hair, the firm grip that he held turned you on in an away that could make others blush. You smile to yourself when you hear his low moan as your tongue wraps around his head. In a slow matter, your tongue traces the tip of his head, knowing that it will drive him crazy.

“Take it all in.” He mumbles as his hands guide your head deeper into him.  
Your eyes water as you proceed to take him all in, gagging a little but you take it like a good girl should. Your tongue wraps around his cock while he fucks you, saliva dripping out of your mouth onto your bare chest. His loud moans drive you wild. “Mmm, ah si.” He breathed out.

Without much time to think, you found yourself on the balcony, clenching onto the metal as you look down on the street below you. The sound of cars passing through, and people arguing below filled your ears. His hand feels up your thigh, fingertips creeping its way onto your center. You’re both so close that you swore he could feel the heat between your legs. The burning desire to touch, to kiss and to be fucked. And it was quickly granted, as if he read your mind because soon enough your right leg that he had been feeling, lifted up, high for him. You thank yourself for doing yoga.

Your moan vibrated passed your lips, the loud erotic sound that was overcast by the noise from the street below. His hard slipped inside you, the wetness dripping down your legs as he roughly began to fuck you. Your knuckles turn red as you held on tightly onto the steel bar in front of you, holding for dear life. You could a bruise begin to build where he held onto you, hard. You love the marks he leaves behind, the territory he claims every time.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He moans into your ear. You shiver at his hot breath rolling down your neck, leaning your head back onto his shoulders, and he quickly claims your neck. His tongue is sucking and licking your side, leaving a well-known trademark. The bruise hickey you find in the morning. His thrusting becomes painful with each, the pain that you secretly love. Your legs become wobbly, you barely able you stand straight and keep balance, but you’re both so close. You need to cum together; it’s how it finished. The need to feel each other’s release is like no other bond.

  
Wetness squirted between your legs, his limbless and sweaty body over you. Placing your aching leg down, he wraps his arms around your tiny waist, brings your closer to him. You shiver at the sweet kiss he placed behind your neck.

  
“I love you.” You imagined he whispered to you. But instead, you are lead back inside for round two.


End file.
